


A Lobster Flavored Kiss..

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, a song of ice and fire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melisandre leaves, and leaves Valeria her new mysterious  apprentice in charge of helping Stannis while she is away. While the Priestess is a way the Apprentice and King  will play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lobster Flavored Kiss..

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au, but takes place when Melisandre leaves Dragonstone, also this is my first ever fanfic so please dont judge me, i tried :)

**She stares intensely into the fire, alone in her chambers. Remembering that day on the beach, what she saw. The King and his High Priestess, in an embrace, that looked like it would last a thousand lifetimes. The memory of what she saw still clung to her mind like the salty are still clung to her hair.**  
 **The Priestess knew she was there watching, but said nothing. After the king left, Melisandre lingered for a moment longer, and Valeria knew it was a sign. She jumped off the high cliff wall she was standing on. It was a pretty high jump but she was used to it. She made her way quickly to where Melisandre was standing. It had been a cold morning here on Dragonstone. The wind had not been any help either; she could feel its chill to her very bones. That didn’t bother her it never had; she had been in much worse conditions than this. Quickening her pace, she had a hard time making her way to the Red Priestess, the sand made it hard for her to walk especially with her knee high black boots that she had always worn. She finally came upon the Priestess. “I knew you were there the whole time.” She said, like it was no surprise to her. She still had that fear in her voice. “She still fears me.” Valeria thought. She should, just as everyone else should, but never mind that. “I have something I need you to do as mu apprentice.” She said in a desperate but calm tone. “Please look after Stannis while I’m gone.” In a tone that was both worried and concerned. “I know he is not used to being alone these days.” ‘which is why I’m charging you the duty to look after him, till I return.” The wind began making Melisandre’s crimson cloak flap. Valeria’s long black hair blew across her pale face, as she intently on Melisandre’s instructions. “I will do as R’hllor commands!” “You have my word.” And with that they said their goodbyes. “The Night is Dark and Full of Terrors.”**

**It wasn’t until that very night, that things took a rather unusual turn. But was it for good or ill Valeria would never know. The King: Stannis Baratheon, was in the Chamber of The Painted Table, staring out at the Sea. The chamber was dark as usual, save for the Braziers burning to give whatever light they offered. As she entered her boots softly clicking on the stone floor, he asked “Why are you here?” in an angry tone. “To look after you in Melisandre’s stead.” Valeria quickly answered. “I don’t need to be looked after like a child in need of a wet nurse.” He said in an angry demanding tone; like a child throwing a fit. “Now Leave Me.” his voice full of anger and yet a hint of sorrow. “Valeria answered: “As you say your Grace.” “But you will have need of me, if not now soon.” He quickly turned around as if that were a mere threat. But he just stared at her with that icy stare. As he was looking at her she bowed ever so stiffly, her black leather corset made it hard for her to move, as did her black leather pants, along with her knee-high black boots. But what did she care, as long as she looked good. As she bowed her long black hair fell from her head to her bare skin on her chest. Her skin was the color of freshly churned cream. Her eyes, very Dark and mysterious, also very full if sorrow as well. It did not show though, like the King himself. Just as she finished her low bow, she looked up to see the King just staring at her. She didn’t know whether it was with awe, lust or disgust, perhaps all three. She left him none the less.**  
 **After along tiring walk and climb to her chambers on the upper floor, she finally reached her chambers, she pushed opened the big wood door, to find it already warm the fires in the Braziers already lit one of the servants must have done it. She walked over to the table where the wine was she poured some into a goblet and drank, walking over to the brazier by the side of the bed; she unbuckled her sword belt along with her sword, and placed it standing by the bedside. She always had her sword not far away from her, she always felt safe with it not too far from her side. But when she was camping out she always slept with it on. She sat at the side of the bed with her silver goblet of wine, sipping as she was thinking of what had transpired that day. After she finished her wine, she got up walked a back to the table and set the goblet back down then walked to the brazier on the left side of the bed. She stared into the flames.**  
 **The flames dancing like two star-crossed lovers, and now and then flicker out to greet her. The heat was so intense the top of her head started to sweat. Melisandre’s voice kept echoing in her mind. “Look after Him.” Still staring intensely into the fire, Melisandre’s voice grew ever desperate in her mind. Until a loud knock at the door startled her, Valeria quickly turned and walked to the door, and pulled it open. To her surprise it was The King himself.**  
 **“Your Grace, what brings you here this late at night?” He just stood there like he wanted to say something but the words just wouldn’t come. Then he stared straight down at his feet, like there was something down there that interested him more than her. “Is there something you need of me, Your Grace?” It was when she asked that, he looked up at her face. That icy stare from those intense eyes. That jaw and the way it moved from side to side; the sound of teeth being ground. Yes his eyes were intense, but there was a hint of sadness in them as well, along with sorrow. Then he finally spoke: “Yes I do have need of you.” In a somewhat demanding yet submissive tone: he finally gave in to her. “Will you read the Fires for me?” That took her by surprise: Stannis Baratheon actually asking something from her. “Can’t you read them yourself, your Grace?” “Well yes, but as Melisandre’s apprentice you swore that you would help me!” he said in a sarcastic tone. “You also claim that you know a lot about warfare.” “I also have need of your knowledge on that as well.” Hearing him say that made Valeria smile. “I do not claim to know about warfare, I am skilled in war. “I also know a whole lot about combat.” He just stared at her for along moment. “But one shouldn’t be lingering in doorways this late at night, please come inside before someone sees.” She said. Stannis followed Valeria in and closed the door behind him. That made Valeria blush a bit; alone with the King himself. “Would you like some wine?” she asked. “No.” he said, in a plain tone. They both walked to the Brazier, her leading and him following. There they both stood, her in front him behind towering over her. Both were staring into the flames. The heat grew ever intense that she started to sweat again. Finally Stannis broke the silence: “what do you see?” that startled her a little. His tone an impatient one. “I see snow and Ice; your great battle.” She said. “But you already know that don’t you?” “You want me to look for her don’t you?” “Yes.” He said in a sad, worried tone. “She is safe, R’hllor will protect her.” “But I see she is safe.” “That’s what the flames tell me, I swear it on my own life.”**  
 **She turned away to look at him, towering over her. He just stared at her for a long moment, then back at the fire. She also turned back to the fire. Both gazing at the fire, but something happened that was a surprise to her he was so close to her back that she felt his chest rubbing up against her. His jaw resting on the back of her head: his stubble rubbing up against her hair. He was breathing sensually in her ear, his hot breath on her cheek, as both were still staring into the fire. The heat was still so intense they both were sweating, the firelight made their skin glisten. She didn’t want that moment to stop. She finally turned to face him; he stood there like he’d done something wrong. Finally he said: “I shouldn’t have done that.” Valeria wasn’t surprised, she was used to playing hard to get. Just as he was about to turn to leave, she grabbed his hand. “Please don’t go on the account of what just happened.” But instead of wrenching his hand away he just stood there looking at her. Those eyes glowing in the firelight: sweat still dripping from his head to his chin. When she thought it was safe she let go of his hand, and turned to face him. “Please don’t shut me out, you’ve already saw firsthand what I’m capable of.” “What more do I have to do to prove I’m worthy to be of service to you?” then she lifted right hand and cupped the left side of his face, the sweat dripped onto her hand. He looked shocked but then gave in; he rested his face in her hand, his eyes closed. Then she leaned in and whispered “let me help you.” Then he looked up at her, pulled her closer and their lips met. Her lips parted as did his, she met his tongue. His mouth was so hot and very dry, but she did not care. He was kissing her as if he had not kissed anyone before, sweat dripping on to her face. His hands on her back; moving slowly to her head His Stubble rubbing against her hands, as he moved them to the back of his head. It wasn’t until that very moment that he stopped, as did she. “We shouldn’t have done that.” He pushed her gently away from him. “Never speak of this to anyone, not even to Lady Melisandre. “You understand?”**  
 **“Yes Your Grace.” She said in a disappointed but understanding tone. Then he walked past her in a hurry and pulled open the door, and left. Leaving her alone, but she wasn’t sad the kiss ended though she had him where she wanted him. “Until the next time we’re alone, My King.” with a smile on her face.**


End file.
